Conversations
by holycitygirl
Summary: RyanSeth Series. Conversations shared between the boys. Do not read if you don't like boyboy relationships.


Title: Conversations 

Disclaimer:  Do not own, ain't getting paid.

Fandom:  The O.C.

Pairing:  Ryan/Seth  Established Relationship

Rating:  PG-13

Warning:  Boy/Boy.  Not smut

Summary:  I'm trying to write a multi-chaptered OC fic.  The basis of this is just brief conversations between the boys in various places about various things.  

Chapter:  Poolside

"So let me see if I have this right" Seth asks grabbing a hold of Ryan's floatie chair in order to pull himself closer to the boy.  

Ryan merely cuts an eye in Seth's direction, waiting for whatever rant was inevitably coming.  When Seth seems to still be pondering his wording he returns to the paragraph he was reading.  Hamlet, for class, it is required and he needs to have it finished before Monday.  

"You are gay." Seth states having finally figured out how to start the conversation.  

"Hmmm" Ryan mumbles in agreement head downcast.

"And I'm gay." Seth continues.

"Oh yeah" Ryan concurs flipping the page.

"Then why the hell do you get all the ladies?  And I get squat."  Spinning his chair around Seth holds his hands out to the sky as if asking a higher power.  "Nope, wait sorry, that is not absolutely correct.  I forget I do get those veiled homophobic trade like insult come-ons from Luke.  Sorry."

Ryan closes the book and heaves a giant dramatic sigh.  "Tell me again why you want "all the ladies"?" 

Seth spins trying to not acknowledge the look of annoyance on Ryan's face.  "I don't.  You know what I mean?  I just don't understand why everybody has to want you."

Reaching over Ryan grabs Seth's foot and pulls him over stopping his nauseating spin. "You want me."

Rolling his eyes Seth kicks with his captured foot causing water to slosh up dangerously close to Ryan's book.  "Sorry" he apologizes at Ryan's look and continues "But I'm allowed to want you.  I'm Gay.  They aren't."

Ryan laughs.  "Well that is kinda why they do"

Seth is flustered.  He wants to have a serious conversation about this.  "Dude, could you be serious for a moment.  I have issues here.  Would you like to be a good boyfriend and address them or would you rather me go inside and find some chat room full of people who might be sympathetic to my needs?"

"Is that some kind of weird geek threat?" Ryan asks jokingly.

Seth jumps off his chair with a splash and heads for the ladder.  Ryan is on him before he can get half way up, his book thrown to dry land.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  I was only kidding.  You know I love giving you a hard time."

"Well you are the only one" Seth pouts, ignoring the way Ryan's leg is pressing ever so pleasurably against his.  Ignoring how his arms have trapped him against the ladder leaving no room for escape.  

Ryan turns his head to the side, giving him the soft eyes.  "Am I not enough?" he asks sincerely and with the accompanying soft voice.  

Seth sighs and places his hands on the other boy's waist underneath the water.  "Of course."  Rubbing the tight muscles of Ryan's abs he tries to convey what he is really trying to say.  "I'm just jealous is all.  I mean before you came around I just thought I was an outcast because I was gay.  You know - I thought all gay kids play video games too much, watch Japanime, and obsess over bitchy girls who don't know they exist.  I thought I was different and that was why no one liked me.  Then you come around and you are gay.  And you don't even know the difference between DragonBall and DragonBall Z.  You haven't even read Origins.  And all these girls are after you."

Ryan's breath quickens as Seth continues to rub and rant.  "Hey I couldn't afford Comic Books.  And I obsessed over Marissa for like five minutes there.  And Summer kissed you."

Seth laughs and removes his hands from Ryan's waist.  He leans back into the ladder and self mockingly rolls his eyes.  "Oh yes, Summer kissed me.  Some kind of pity smootch as a reward for being a good stalker.  Meanwhile you were playing tonsil hockey with my Grandmother.  A very beautiful, very experienced, very iinto you/i woman."  

Ryan treads water closing what little space their was between him and Seth.  Hoping that physical contact might distract him from his self-pity "She thought I was a kindred spirit.  What with us both being displaced white trash and all."

Seth for once barrels on instead of apologizing. Even though he can tell that Ryan is getting offended.  "And Marissa?"

"Is attracted to my bad boy/ new guy mystique"

"Summer?"

"Moved on quickly"

Seth sighs in defeat.  

"Look" Ryan starts pausing briefly to place his hands on Seth's face forcing him to listen. "No ones knows me here.  No one knows me iperiod/i.  Don't get all jealous because a few flighty girls thought I looked like Russell Crow."

Seth watches Ryan swim back across the pool climbing out on the opposing ladder.  He didn't mean to let his insecurity bullshit upset Ryan.  "I'm sorry" he states climbing out of the pool himself.  

Ryan towels off and gives him the eye again.  "Quit apologizing"  

"But I was a jerk, and whiney, and just like they say in all those self-help books iInsecurity is not attractive/i.  And dude that is so not true..."

"What?"

"What you said - about no one knowing you.  I know you."

"Yeah I kinda thought that was the point.  You are the only one who knows me, and istill wants me./i  So you are the only one who counts."

"Just like you are the only one who wants me..."

"Because I'm the only one who knows you." Ryan finishes.  

Seth smiles.  "Aahh you are wise Master Yoda.  So I guess it is good that we don't care about the ladies.  And that we have each other. "Flopping down on the fully reclined deck chair he finds himself letting go of his insecurities as a very lustful, very dreamy Ryan leans over him, going in for a kiss.  "I'll try to remember that." he mumbles as a foreign tongue invades his mouth.

Ryan pulls out of the kiss, smiling one of his rare smiles.  "Do or do not.  There is no try."

Seth laughs, Ryan's Star Wars quote making him happier than any minor attention from any female ever could.  And there was definitely something to be said about the guy everyone wanted wanting you.   

Ryan jumps up, pushing Seth in the direction of the very private pool house.  "So what is the difference between DragonBall and DragonBall Z?"

More laughter rings out across the California sky, "Dude, do you really want to have that conversation?"


End file.
